


Compatibility - Pacifica

by xzael



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, how do i tag this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A sleepover?” Pacifica asked.<br/>“Yes! It’ll be so much fun! Trust me, Pacifica,” Mabel answered. “Wait, hold on.” Pacifica could hear the sound of Mabel putting her phone down. She also heard screaming and someone yelling “It won’t hurt you if you don’t look at it in the eyes!” Mabel picked her phone up.<br/>“Sorry about that! Dipper and Grunkle Ford’s weird things from the forest keep escaping.” Mabel said sheepishly. “Anyways, do you think you can come tonight?”<br/>“Uhh…” Pacifica thought for a second. Her parents weren’t going to be home for another week, and it’s not like they would’ve noticed if she left anyways. “Probably.”<br/>“Yay!!” Mabel squealed. “It’s a date!”<br/>“A date?!” Pacifica exclaimed nervously.<br/>~<br/>Mabel invites Pacifica over for a sleepover with Grenda and Candy.<br/>Cheesy magazine quizzes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility - Pacifica

**Author's Note:**

> this was copy pasted from my tumbl so tell me if there s any errors

“A sleepover?” Pacifica asked.  
“Yes! It’ll be so much fun! Trust me, Pacifica,” Mabel answered. “Wait, hold on.” Pacifica could hear the sound of Mabel putting her phone down. She also heard screaming and someone yelling “It won’t hurt you if you don’t look at it in the eyes!” Mabel picked her phone up.  
“Sorry about that! Dipper and Grunkle Ford’s weird things from the forest keep escaping.” Mabel said sheepishly. “Anyways, do you think you can come tonight?”  
“Uhh…” Pacifica thought for a second. Her parents weren’t going to be home for another week, and it’s not like they would’ve noticed if she left anyways. “Probably.”  
“Yay!!” Mabel squealed. “It’s a date!”  
“A date?!” Pacifica exclaimed nervously.  
“Yeah! Candy, Grenda, and I will see you then!!”

For some unknown reason, instead of answering Mabel, Pacifica just hung up.  
“What did I just….” Pacifica said to herself aloud. “Why did I do that?” Shaking her head, Pacifica grabbed a bag out of her closet and started packing her things.  
The trip to the Mystery Shack wasn’t so bad. She packed light, and dressed inconspicuously. She had been caring about who saw her going to the Mystery Shack less and less.  
Anything that could make her parents angry was ideal.

Pacifica knocked on the door nervously. It opened and a man with grey hair and glasses stood in the doorway.  
“Ah! You must be Pacifica, one of Mabel’s friends!” The man said. “I’m her Great Uncle Ford,” He turned behind him. “The real one!” he yelled.  
A shout from the kitchen was heard.  
“Shut up!”  
Stan?  
“Uh. Hi.” Pacifica mumbled. Mabel ran up to the door and shooed Ford away.  
“Sorry about that! My Grunkles are… weird.” Mabel said. “I’m so glad you’re here! Candy and Grenda are already upstairs and Dipper is in the forest so you don’t need to worry about him. C'mon, let’s go!!” Mabel led Pacifica up the stairs into the attic.  
“Hello!” Grenda and Candy yelled in unison.  
“Hi.” Pacifica answered nervously.  
“Aww, Paz is a little shy!” Mabel teased. She clapped her hand on Pacifica’s back. “Loosen up a little! We’re having a girls’ night!” Pacifica set her bag down by Mabel’s bed.  
“I can try.” She responded nervously.  
“That’s good enough for us!” Grenda added.

Pacifica had honestly never had so much fun in her life.  
It was like a cliche teen movie.  
They painted each others’ nails, did each others’ hair, and even did cheesy quizzes in magazines.  
“Pacifica, do you ~like~ anybody?” Candy asked as Grenda was braiding Pacifica’s hair.  
“No!” She answered, a bit too quickly. “Why do you ask?” Mabel scooted closer to Pacifica.  
“Ooo!!! Someone has a crush!” She teased.  
“I do not!” Pacifica insisted. Mabel rolled her eyes.  
“Yes you do!”  
“No I don’t”  
“Yes!”  
“No!”  
“Yes!”  
“No!”

“Girls, girls, settle down.” Candy interrupted. “Why don’t we let this quiz settle this dispute for us?” She pointed to a quiz in a magazine titled “How compatible are you and your crush?”  
“That’s not gonna work if I don’t have a cr-” Pacifica was cut off by Grenda putting her hand up.  
“Shh, Pacifica. Let’s do this!” Grenda yelled.  
“Okay, first question!” Candy said in a serious tone. Mabel snickered.  
“This is ridiculous.” Pacifica whispered.  
“Does your crush ever smile at you when he walks past you?” Pacifica almost scoffed at the question. He. How funny.  
“Um, sometimes, I think.” She looked at Mabel, who was smiling at her.  
“Next question!” Candy proclaimed. “Do you ever talk about your crush to your enemy?”  
“Well first of all, I don’t have any enemies.” Pacifica answered. “And second of all, if I had one, why would I let my enemy know about my weakness?”  
“But Pacifica, I thought you said you didn’t have a crush?” Mabel inquired. Pacifica blushed.  
“This is all hypothetical, of course!”  
“I’m going to mark that as ‘no’, then.”  
“Do you ever- wait, nope. Nevermind, you don’t have siblings. Uhhh, do you ever dream about your crush?” Pacifica thought for a second.  
“If I had one, I probably would.”  
“Would your crush ever buy you something?”  
“Hmm.. I don’t think so. I can already buy whatever I want, so dating someone who thinks buying things could win me over is not ideal.” The other three girls stared at Pacifica, wide-eyed.  
“What is it? Is there something on my face?”  
“No, it’s just-” Candy cut off Grenda by saying the next question.  
“Last question. Would you do anything for your crush?”  
“Within reason, probably. If I cared about this person enough, I would most likely do almost anything.” She admitted.  
“Wow, Pacifica! I’ve never seen this side of you!” Mabel remarked with a sparkle in her eye and a smile on her face. Yet again, Pacifica blushed.  


“Pacifica, may I ask a slightly personal question?” Candy asked politely.  
“You can ask, but I might not answer.”  
“Why do you not say ‘he’ when talking about your hypothetical crush?”  
“Well..” Should she answer truthfully?

“I don’t really like boys. I like girls more. Like, a lot more.” She blurted out.  
Oh God.  
“No way!” Mabel yelled. “Me too!”  
“Wait, really?” Pacifica asked.  
“Yeah!” Mabel answered. “It’s nice to know I’m not alone.” She grabbed Pacifica’s hand and squeezed it.  
“It is.” She added, squeezing her hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so gay tbh.. als i m prob gna write a version of this from mabel s pov jsyk


End file.
